Rain
by Chiiharu
Summary: Rain rain go away, come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun. 50 CCFA sentences for Mother's Day.


**A/N:** Okay, so I promised I would write something for Kohana and Sayuri for Mother's Day. XD Here's the thing: I don't have a mom, so I found these very... Venting. XD Giving up on making sentences here. XD;; So these are just 50-harmless themes to celebrate that wonderful holiday that I've been forced to forget about for the majority of my life that happens to be next Sunday.

I may have cheated on one or two... It can be overlooked, right? XD

Happy Mother's Day, people of ! XD;; I hope you guys get your mom's something. You've got a whole week because I've just reminded you. XD;; Also, I wrote this with Breaking Benjamin's "Rain" in mind. I have to play it on Monday for Band 3, and I guess it really helped me write this. (Pst, I used it in the summary, too!) XD

* * *

1.) Dessert

As Sayuri looks at the stacks of plates in front of her, she starts to wonder if Kohana is really trying to make her fat in order to sell her to some demented cannibal—granted she doesn't think she'd really taste good—but with the way Kohana looks at her she can't be sure.

2.) Coffee

It's what Kohana can't live without, and if Sayuri dumps one more pack on her head she will scream.

3.) Blood

Sayuri winces—nothing should ever be this traumatizing—but as she looks at her mother's tears spilling out of her eyes, her brain starts to malfunction because tears and blood do not mix.

4.) Rose

Kohana plants millions of them in her backyard, hoping that one day roses will lose their thorns and become beautiful things of nature, just like her daughter.

5.) Rain

She's come to realize that once Kohana's tears stop, they start back again in a vicious cycle of pain and despair: "Stop worrying so much, it's only the... Rain."

6.) Thunder

When it rains it pours, but when Kohana fights, it is the Apocalypse—_especially_ if she's fighting because someone messed with Sayuri.

7.) Light

Things need light to grow, that much she knows, but her daughter needs more than that if she wants to grow up to be a decent Summoner—something along the lines of a harsh coach and a fitting antagonist to stand in her way.

8.) Tree/Shade

She tells Sayuri that climbing up trees isn't the best way to past time—she does it anyway—but Kohana is always one step ahead because armed with her motherly instincts and acute hearing, she is the _only_ one that can catch Sayuri when she falls.

9.) Money

The Summoner of Time stands there with her mouth open; did her mother just really rob a bank, or did she just have a bad day and closed her eyes while getting dressed this morning?

10.) Tape

Kohana cackles as she brings the spoon closer to Sayuri's mouth, because now that she's restrained, nothing is stopping her from eating Kohana's 'mystery chilli'.

11.) Summer

Neither one of them cares about summer, because unless the summer plans on producing thousands of flowers for them to run and play in—spring is where its at.

12.) Water

She stands there soaking wet, grinning at Sayuri, and in return Sayuri takes a few steps back, dropping her remaining water balloons and running like hell.

13.) Fire

She could have sworn she went to bed with only one blanket, so why did Sayuri wake up in the sweltering heat with five blankets thrown on top of her?

14.) Winter

"Now I'm gonna get your cold!!" Sayuri yells, knocking things over as she tries to get out of the room."

15.) Snow

Kohana and Sayuri stand back and admire their work—they make very good self-portraits, if they do say so themselves.

16.) Street

Sayuri begs her mother to stop tickling her and to keep her eyes on the road, but Kohana thinks she's Superman and can do it all at the same time, which terrifies Sayuri as she persists on swerving around.

17.) Ambulance

"You've got a cellphone?" Kohana asks, staring at two grunts in front of her, clutching her fists. Sayuri waves her hands out in front of her, pleading with her mother to stop. She can handle this by herself. "Good. Because you're going to need to call an ambulance when I get done kicking your ass!!" she screams, a smile dancing across her lips.

18.) Car

And out the window her friend goes, Sayuri hiding behind the couch after watching Kohana elbow him with all the force of a four-wheeler.

19.) Sex

"One of you is bad enough," Kohana scoffs, getting up from the ground and leaving a teary-eyed Sayuri to sulk by herself.

20.) Death

Kohana doesn't understand why Sayuri always seems to cry at funerals, but she does know that she's at least there to hold her while she cries for the dearly departed.

21.) Angel

She stole her wings, and Kohana will do anything it takes to get them back—fighting fair or not.

22.) Miracle

She's been waiting for a miracle for almost everyday in her life, and there's no way Sayuri is just going to forget everything to fulfill a worldly obligation because her mother comes first before saving the world.

23.) Danger

Kohana has almost killed her on more than one occasion, but whenever Sayuri gets close to her pain is nonexistent—the only thing she feels is the warmth of her arms wrapping around her—and unfortunately, she mistakens that warmth for an ice-cold blade pressed against her shoulder.

24.) Fear

Fear is the mind-killer, and Kohana smirks because her mind is still very much so there.

25.) Rescue

Sayuri doesn't fret over losing in a battle, because she knows as soon as she falls Kohana will be there waiting for the chance to strike.

26.) Ocean

Something about Sayuri waving her hands frantically in the air makes Kohana laugh; is it the fact that Sayuri can't swim or that she looks damn silly trying to swim when she knows she doesn't know how to?

27.) River

Just because it was smaller than an ocean didn't mean she couldn't still drown Sayuri in it, and so Kohana smiled as she continued to splash her unsuspecting daughter.

28.) Autumn

Just like the leaves falling down, Sayuri is many shades of life that will eventually crumble away, only to be reborn again to look just as vibrant as ever.

29.) Shoe(s)

"Okay, okay, stop throwing them at me I'm sorry I won't come in again!" Sayuri yells, trying to escape from her mother's room in one piece.

30.) Jacket

Sayuri and Kohana glare at each other, because they both want the jacket, but neither one of them have the money for it and neither one of them wants to admit the fact.

31.) Fall

Kohana cackles, putting her hands on her hips, because if Sayuri keeps falling like that, maybe she might want to hear the sound she makes when she hits the pavement instead of catching her.

32.) Dark

Sayuri gets her emerald eyes from her mother, but she stares in awe at how Kohana's eyes seem to glow in the dark when the lights are off.

33.) Confetti

"How the hell did you fit _three tigers_ into a can of confetti you—_holy shi_—!!"

34.) Blanket

"Lookit your blankie~" Kohana cooes, waving it over Sayuri's head, which makes her glare at her.

35.) Bed

After a good night's worth of fighting, all Sayuri wants to do is collapse into a bed, but for tonight the floor will have to suffice because Kohana is no longer at home and home doesn't feel like home without her there waiting for her.

36.) Prison

Even though they're probably, more-than-likely _dimensions_ away, Kohana still finds herself reaching towards Sayuri when she looks down into the chasm of darkness, wanting so badly to jump into it and give up her soul to help her daughter fight the beasts to come.

37.) War

This isn't just warfare with magic, transformations, cat-girls and teammates—they are screwing with each other's _emotions_, and that is more damaging than any bullet wound or stab in the back.

38.) Birthday

"Happy Birthday things are bad. Happy Birthday things are sad. People dying and suffering~! People sleeping on the street. Happy Birthday to another jerk! Happy Birthday to another jerk! Take your presents and then go home jerk! Take the presents and then go home!" Kohana sings, setting a cake in front of Sayuri. She scowls. Should she even eat it now...?

39.) Plane

Fighting people in general usually made Kohana happy, but when she battled Sayuri and she appeared to be _winning_—she felt as high as a plane—because finally there was someone in the world capable of beating her.

40.) Crash

"No one ever said this would be easy!" Kohana cackles, running her comb through every nap in Sayuri's hair.

41.) Church

Sayuri seethes, because Kohana thinks she's the new law, that's she's the new 'God', and with the help of her teammates, she is going to do everything she can to thwart this new religion of obviously over-inflated egotism.

42.) Pin(s)/Needle(s)

Most things don't get to Kohana—she is too apathetic to care—but when Sayuri is hurt, she starts screaming at the top of her lungs and going through whatever it takes to protect her daughter.

43.) Bang

"Stop scaring me like that Kohana! It's freaking annoying!"

44.) Box(es)

Neither of them hold in their emotions—they pour them out when they need to and in the end they understand a whole lot more about each other.

45.) Clock/Watch

Time may be what they don't have, but Sayuri has a stop-watch.

46.) Stairs/Steps

And she climbs, and climbs, and climbs towards her mother—making sure she doesn't miss a step because she wants this to be a journey she remembers for the rest of her life, and at the end of it she intends to tell her mother everything, from start to finish.

47.) Hole

Just like in a video game Sayuri will continue to fall, but her 'free lives' are infinite because Kohana collects them for her.

48.) Wave

It overtakes her like a thousand bees swarming a hive; her tears erupt from her eyes and finally she realizes that there is a way to save her—that Kohana can be brought back from the darkness if she works hard enough to maintain that goal.

49.) Hospital

They've ended up making a fool out of love, and it scares them both when they realize it is that same entity that saved them both from eternal damnation.

50.) Monster(s)

At the end of the day, neither one of them are monsters, because monsters can't stop the rain, and it looks like its going to be sunny from here on in.


End file.
